diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vendanis
Re: Trees First of all, sign your posts. Second of all, I raised plenty of other issues on the talk page. Third of all, you never responded to said issues in the time I gave you to respond. Fourth of all, WowWiki isn't a precedent.--Hawki (talk) 21:00, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :That I didn't sign isnt any reason to delete a page I did. I never had time to see your comments beacause I'am not here all days long. It wasnt pure vandalism so you had no right to delete it. If you don't like the page don't watch it. This might seem shocking to you but you aren't the only contributor here. Vendanis (talk) 12:05, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not that simple. It's an orphaned page. It's a redundant page. It's the equivalent of me creating a duplicate article for every weapons page for example - it doubles the work required, and provides no information that isn't already covered on the respective character articles. If you want to create a family trees page, you're free to do it as an extension of a user page. But by creating an article outside this, it becomes the wiki's problem.--Hawki (talk) 13:42, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::No it is not a problem. These 3 pages: Demon, Great Evils and Lesser Evils. Some information is on all 3 pages and that are not a problem. Wowwiki have a Family trees page and that side ave very less problems then this one. So the Family trees page arent a problem at all. Vendanis (talk) 14:13, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Fan Art This is your last warning. Fan art is not allowed in articles.--Hawki (talk) 02:18, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, first - I've reverted articles in the past, but not addressed the talk page. But no, fan art can't be uploaded to articles, and it's of dubious ethics to upload them in the first place without the artist's permission. But consider the advisement remaining all the same.--Hawki (talk) 05:33, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::There is no rule thats forbids Fan art on Wikia. If the artist agree anyone can post fan art on a wiki. I have done that on WOWWiki for mounths and every time the artists, the readers and the adminstrators is always happy with my work. By the way why would the artist dislike haveing their pictures further published? Vendanis (talk) 15:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::There is no Wikia rule that forbids fan art on Wikia, the Diablo Wiki forbids fan art on the Diablo Wiki. WOWWiki's policies are irrelevant. Fan art may only be used in any non-standard article such as a user page, forum topic, blog, etc., or if the fan art is somehow a direct point of the article (e.g. if Blizzard hired a former fan artist, their fan art could be used on a page about them). :::Whether an artist likes people sharing their works or not is also irrelevant. We cannot presume to know the will of an artist, and it is not within our legal rights to do so. This is very important. Art work which is not released by Blizzard is not covered by Blizzard's permission to use their copyrighted material. If an unaffiliated artist has not given permission to use their work, it is against Wikia's terms of use and their CC-BY-SA license to publish their material. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:07, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::What kind a cocksucking slut came with that idiotic idea? If I find that abominable disgusting anuslicker I will kill that person! If the policy arent changed :) Vendanis (talk) 11:12, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::The policy isn't going to be changed, it exists for a reason. If you can't handle that, you'd best be on your way. And I am going to assume your choice of words are intended as a joke, but unless you really look forward to getting blocked, I'd suggest you reconsider them in all future cases. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 13:47, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::The only thing that was a joke was that I should kill that idiot(s). That person deserves to die but I'am not going to kill those asholes (even if I want to). THAT awful anti-fan art dictator-ashole-policy is ABSLOUTLEY NOT there for a reason, is only there beacause boring sadistic-asholes want to make the world a little less intresting for real Diablo fans. Come just give me another lie and tell me WHY no one can post fan art?! WoWWiki have no problem beacause of that. The only problem here is that your so call "policy" prevents this wiki from reaching its full potential. We REAL Diablo fans will not give up! WE WILL POST FANT ART! Regardless of what stands in that stupid policy. Vendanis (talk) 17:00, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Wikis make their own policies, what WOWWiki does or does not do has no bearing on any other wiki and no other wiki has a bearing on WOWWiki. I don't think you are qualified to speak for all real Diablo fans, though if the Diablo Wiki community rose in protest, we would be compelled to change our policy, but the chances of that happening (considering you are the first) are quite low. Nevertheless, even if fan art was allowed, you'd still have to get permission from the artists before you could publish their work, and that is not our policy, that is Wikia's rule and copyright law. I am aware that wikis often don't enforce this rule, but that doesn't make it legal or acceptable. Legality is a side issue though, fan art is mainly not accepted because it is art made by fans (I state the obvious here in hope you notice the obvious implication). We are a Diablo "encyclopedia", not an art gallery. We post real images made by people who actually created Diablo, not some random nobody's reimagined expression of Diablo imagery. Also, if you choose to use vulgar language again, I will block you for a week. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:16, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ok I wont be Honest/Vulgar anymore. If someone post a fan art on the wiki they must write fan art under the picture. The only problem this wiki got are some Adminstrators. Fan art won't be a problem at all. It isn't on wowwiki so it wont be any problem here, that's just paranoja and fear. If you threat or block me I will use vulgar language. by the way Unreasonable people ARE very very stupid people. I've heard of many friends that they also think your bad policy sucks. Vendanis (talk) 19:45, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::And...blocked.--Hawki (talk) 23:01, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::To do that now would be against the only saine policy here. What is your problem? Get a life a stop harass 16 year old boys. Vendanis (talk) 14:34, August 15, 2014 (UTC)